


hang all the mistletoe (i’m gonna get to know you better)

by castielfalls



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfalls/pseuds/castielfalls
Summary: thor is kind of wondering why in the world is peter quill standing under some mistletoe.





	hang all the mistletoe (i’m gonna get to know you better)

“Merry Christmas, man.”

“Merry Christmas,” Tony returns, clinking glasses with Peter Quill. 

It’s the first Christmas since the battle with Thanos, and Tony had decided to ask the Guardians to celebrate with them. He didn’t think they would accept his invitation, especially Quill, who he’d heard absolutely hated the idea of returning to Earth, but here they are. The two of them lean against the wall to take a breather from the party Tony hosted. Peter Parker is talking to Mantis, finally getting to know her and her unique powers. Shuri, Stephen and Bruce are talking while Vision listens in. Wanda talks magic with Loki, who Thor had dragged” along. Ava Starr, one of Scott Lang’s new friends, gets along well with Brunnhilde, a Valkyrie. Everyone is happy, finally.

“So what’s your deal, Quill?” Tony finally asks. 

Peter looks up, raising an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” 

Tony shrugs, gesturing at Gamora vaguely with his glass, “You and your girl.” 

Peter’s gaze follows Tony’s and he chuckles, shaking his head, “She… she was a long time ago.” 

Tony nods slowly, not believing Peter’s façade, “Since it’s Christmas, I’m in a charitable mood. Tell me what’s got you so upset. Come on.” 

Peter rolls his eyes, looking around the room to see if there’s another conversation he can escape off to — no luck. He sighs, relenting, “Fine. I… feel kinda lonely. Which doesn’t make sense. I mean, I’ve got my family, a whole bunch of new friends. But I’m still lonely.” 

Tony sips at his drink, eyes following Stephen as the wizard walks past, “Sure, I get that. You need to find yourself someone.” 

Peter scoffs at that, tilting his chin up slightly to indicate Stephen, “Yeah, we aren’t all attractive genius billionaires. No one here would like me, if I’m gonna be a hundred percent honest.” 

Tony’s eyebrows go up in surprise, “What happened to your whole Mr Bravado, I’m-So-Sexy act?” 

Peter frowns down at his drink, “It’s all fake. I don’t know, I don’t think anyone can truly love me.”

“Okay, see, that’s not true. My friend has been stealing looks at you since ten minutes ago.”

Peter furrows his eyebrows, “What? Who?” 

Tony turns and points, “There you go. 3’o’clock.” Peter looks in the direction and…

“ _Thor_? Okay. No. He _definitely_ doesn’t like me,” Peter laughs self-deprecatingly. 

Tony shakes his head, reaching out to pull Stephen to them when he passes them again.  Stephen questions what they want and Tony asks, “Steph, tell Peter that Thor has a thing for him.” 

Stephen nods almost immediately, making Peter practically choke on his drink. Stephen tells Peter, “I was speaking with him earlier about what happened in Asgard and he would not stop staring at you. Frankly, it’s annoying. And rude.” 

Tony laughs, giving Stephen a quick peck on the cheek, “Right, calm down, honey. See? He does like you. Do something about it since you’re lonely. Wait. Do you even like him?”

“I _do_. Which pisses me the hell off, because who doesn’t like Thor? I bet half the people here like him. Hell, my entire crew was ready to throw me off the moment they saw him,” Peter says exasperatingly. 

Stephen shrugs, “He likes _you_ , though. Not them. Go for it. It’s Christmas.” 

Peter hesitates, tapping his drink glass nervously, and Tony sighs, guiding Peter to the balcony, “Look, I’ve got something to help you.”

“Wh— Mistletoe? Dude, I’m not ten,” Peter splutters, face burning as Tony points above them at the mistletoe. 

Stephen quips, “You two better not kiss.” 

Tony laughs, “I’ll only kiss you, my lovely wizard. Anyway, I’ll work on getting Thor here. Just don’t move. Bye.”

“Wait— And he’s gone. Okay,” Peter exhales to himself, trying to calm down. Why is he so nervous anyway? It isn’t like this is his first kiss or anything. _Just… wait. He can do that._

* * *

“Loki.”

Loki rolls his eyes, turning around to see Tony and Stephen. 

He raises an eyebrow, “Fantastic party, Stark, but I’m not too keen on doing favours tonight.” 

Tony gives him a teasing look, “We’re setting aside differences to address the elephant in the room — your brother’s massive crush on Quill.” 

Loki sighs, “Oh, _that_. I thought it was obvious. My brother has been pathetically excited for this party of yours, saying how ‘the Lord of Stars is going to be there, Loki! Oh, he’s so wonderful!’ Makes me sick.” His voice is higher pitched and mocking as he imitates Thor, much to Stephen’s amusement. 

“I just need you to get Thor to the balcony. There’s mistletoe waiting. Classic Christmas act,” Tony explains. 

Loki shrugs, “It’s lame, but whatever works, I suppose. Thor!” 

Thor puts his conversation with Hope Van Dyne and Nakia on hold and walks over to them, asking, “Yes, brother?” 

“There’s a surprise waiting for you on the balcony,” Loki says, tone uninterested. 

Thor crinkles his nose in doubt, “Strange location for a surprise, but alright.” 

He leaves for the balcony and Stephen makes an impressed sound, “That went a lot quicker than I thought it would.”

Thor walks out onto the balcony, internally cursing Loki when he realises the only ‘surprise’ waiting for him is Peter Quill. He knows his brother is more than aware of his hopeless crush on the outlaw and now he’s landed him in an inescapable situation with him. His crush is practically unexplainable, all Thor knows is that he was charmed the moment Peter opened his mouth and thought it was adorable when he tried to impress him. Loki made fun of him about it when he came back and heard all about it from Drax and Mantis, much to Thor’s chagrin. 

“Peter. Didn’t expect to see you here,” Thor says, hating how terrible of a conversation starter that was. 

Peter turns around, beaming, “Hey, Thor. So, uh…” He glances upwards slightly, albeit awkwardly, and Thor follows his gaze to the mistletoe. 

He narrows his eyes curiously at it, asking, “What?” 

Peter blinks, confused, “Um, you know… The whole thing about mistletoe?”

“It is… a plant?” Thor tries. 

Peter inhales slowly, face red with embarrassment and awkwardness. Peter offers, “Well, you aren’t wrong. What are you supposed to do under mistletoe?” 

Thor frowns, not knowing where Peter is going with his questions about mistletoe, “I’m not sure.”

“Oh, come on, dude. This came from _you_ guys,” Peter says, half laughing, half exhausted. 

Thor stares at him, still lost, and Peter shakes his head, walking forward and pulling Thor into a kiss.  It’s better than anything Thor can ever imagine it to be. Peter’s an amazing kisser — though Thor would rather not think of how the man gets his experience — and his lips are warm, a welcome change from the cold snow. When they pull away, mist and snowflakes around them, Thor laughs, running a thumb over Peter’s pink cheek. Some smaller snowflakes settle on Peter’s eyelashes and hair, and he looks absolutely stunning in the snow.

“So coming back to Earth wasn’t a bad idea,” Peter says, laughing as Thor pulls him into another kiss.

“Come back again,” Thor says softly. “For New Year.”

“Yeah, I will,” Peter answers gently. “For you.”


End file.
